The Legend
by MaryFan1
Summary: This is kind of an AU in Season 2. It's Halloween on Waltons Mountain and the children want to spend the night in a haunted house. Part of the AU is Olivia didn't miscarry and she's pregnant with Joy.


_As children my brothers and sisters and I enjoyed Halloween just as any other children. Usually over the objections of my mother and grandmother. They felt it was inviting evil into your life. But that didn't stop us from telling ghost stories and tall tales to scare each other. But I remember one Halloween we almost became part of a real life ghost story. It was the year my mother was pregnant with our baby sister Joy._

/

"You're such a jerk, Ben!" Erin shouted at her brother as they children entered the house after school, Elizabeth was crying

"Now, there'll be no talking like that." Grandma admonished

"Ben scared Elizabeth on purpose, Grandma." Erin explained, "Telling her those scary stories on the way home."

"Ben, you should know better." Grandma scolded then looked at Elizabeth, "Sweetheart, there's nothin' to be afraid you, you hear? Ben was just kidding around."

"Where's Mama?" Mary Ellen asked

"She's restin'. So you all be quite and get started on your lessons. Then you girls can help me with supper."

Later that night discussion was lively as usual around the table.

"That place is not haunted. It's just old." John Boy told his siblings

"It is so." Ben replied, "All the kids said so."

"You children need to stop all that talk." Grandma scolded again

"Oh Esther it's just in fun." Grandpa said with a twinkle in his eye

"It's not fun and I don't want to hear anymore of it either." Olivia spoke up

"Liv, don't get so worked up. You know it's not good for you." John said

"John, I am pregnant, not an invalid." She snapped, "I don't like all this talk of ghosts and spirits. It's evil."

"Mama, it's not evil. It's Halloween and it's just talk." John Boy said

"We wanna go stay at the old Basham place on Halloween night. Can we, Daddy?" Ben asked

Before John could answer Olivia spoke up, "No, you may not. What on earth are you thinkin' even askin' such a thing."

"We told some of the kids at school it wasn't haunted and they said prove it by spending the night." Jason answered

"Well, you can just tell them no." Olivia said firmly

"Mama, it's just an old house. There's no such thing as ghosts." Mary Ellen insisted

"Well, that well may be but that place hasn't been lived in for years. It could be dangerous."

"Kids, your mama's right. That place could have rotted floors and who knows what else." John added

The kids pouted and picked at their plates.

"Oh you all know the legend about that place. Old man Basham went crazy and killed his whole family." Grandpa egged on

Elizabeth jumped up and ran to Olivia, "Mama!" She cried

"Grandpa, stop that." Olivia admonished, 'Shhh, baby, it's okay." She comforted Elizabeth, "There's nothing scary in that house except some old floors and a leaky roof. Now go on and finish your supper."

"Old Man, you just don't know when to keep that trap of yours shut." Grandma scolded him

"This is the same trap you kissed on our wedding night and every night since, Old Woman."

"Daddy, what if the place is safe? Could we go then?" Ben pleaded

Olivia started to speak again but John answered, "Why are you all so fired up about staying in this house?"

"To prove to those sissies at school there are no ghosts." Ben answered

"Daddy, I'll be goin' with them. Why don't you and I go over there and check the place out? Make sure it's okay."

"Then you two could get hurt." Olivia pointed out

"Kids, your mama and I will talk about it, alright?"

/

John walked into the bedroom later that night to find Olivia brushing her hair as she did every night.

"I can't believe you're considering letting our children go stay in that house, John." She told him

"If it's not safe we won't let them." He reminded her as he sat down on the bed and took his shoes off

"They don't need to be stayin' away from home like that. They're just children."

"John Boy will be with them and it's just the older ones and maybe Jim Bob. You know Elizabeth won't want to go even if we'd let her." He paused seeing her getting her dander up, "Which we wouldn't."

"I wouldn't sleep a wink knowin' they were out there like that."

John got up and walked over to her, "Liv, let me and John Boy check it out okay?"

She sighed, "I don't know why I ever married you."

He smiled and put his hand on her belly, "It must be the sex."

She smacked him on the arm, "You're impossible."

/

The next morning the children descended like a herd on the kitchen ready for school.

"Did you and Mama talk about the house, Daddy?" Ben asked

"Yes, we did, Son and John Boy and I will check it out and then we'll see about you all going over there."

"I can't believe you two are going to allow this foolishness." Grandma said

"Nothin's been decided yet, Grandma." Olivia said, "You all eat up or you'll be late for school."

"Old woman, part of bein' young is bein' foolish every now and then." Grandpa said

"There's no fool like an old fool." She muttered

"Pa, let's get to work." John stood up walked over to his wife at the sink, "And you, don't worry yourself so much." He kissed her then patted her belly, "And you, don't you go troublin' your mama."

/

Halloween night had arrived and John and John Boy had found the house in better shape than they thought so the children minus Elizabeth were over the moon to go on this adventure. Still much to chagrin of their mother and grandmother. That night John woke to find the other side of the bed empty and rolled over to see Olivia at the window. He got up and stood behind her.

"Liv, they're okay. John Boy is there and it's just overnight."

"I know you think I fuss over them too much but I can't help it."

He wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her belly, "You're not doing yourself or this little one any good stayin' up all night. Come on to bed."

She sighed, "Alright." And he led her back to bed where she fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
